TWISTED METAL: SLADE
by Captain-Yanniberg
Summary: This is a story of which I have written more on my own. Usually I write with a partner, and depend more on his rather "greater" skills than my own. Basically This is about a rockband/wrestling group who saves the world, and so on; enjoy. . .


Prologue:  
  
July 4, 1999  
  
Anthony and Reverie were laying on a blanket in the public to watch the fireworks. They had decided to go back to the small town that they had grown up in, Amery Wisconsin. Sure Amery was the armpit of the world but it was nice to see what changes had taken place while they were in Superior, or on tour or even saving the world. Evan Gingrich the famous author, otherwise known as The Disciple, or Teepeelio was with his fiancé Buena. They would be joining Anthony and Reverie for the show after they could make it through the popcorn line. Anthony could see Buena and Evan. Evan was talking with a man in a black suit, something that the agents would wear on Men In Black. The man was wearing a very dark pair of Sunglasses, and he had a brown goatee as well, he also was wearing only one glove upon his right hand. In many ways the man looked very familiar, but Yanni just couldn't place where he had seen the man, but it could very well be a mistake that he hadn't actually seen the man before. Yanni was a rock star and a wrestling legend; in both industries he's seen a lot of faces.  
  
Evan and Buena had finally made it through the line and were walking amongst the families who were there to make family memories at the fireworks. Evan looked back to the stranger in black a couple of times before they had made it to Anthony and Reverie. Buena instantly started making conversation with Reverie, as Evan looked back once again. "So who's your friend?" Anthony questioned. "I don't know." Evan replied. "He did ask me to tell you that he would like a word with you in private, though I don't know man, He seemed awfully familiar to me. But I don't know." Evan smiled, trying to cover his embarrassment. Evan was about as smart as they came, but he seemed to get really embarrassed when he was at a lack of words to use. Anthony stood, looking at the stranger. The stranger swayed his head, motioning for Yanni to follow. Anthony looked back to Evan, Buena, and Reverie and smiled. As he looked back to the stranger, he had noticed that he was gone. Anthony looked back to Reverie. "I love you." He said with a passionate smile. "I love you too!" she said, returning the love with a smile. Yanni turned towards Evan and Buena. "If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer." He said grinning; The Captain was a pretty big Jim Carey fan. He turned again to the popcorn stand where the man had once been standing. Yanniberg walked, but the stranger was still not in sight as he reached the popcorn stand. Yanni looked around, again he was beginning to wonder who the man could possibly be, some music contractor from The David Geffen Company? No, they usually dress casual for any occasion. Could he have been some guitar collector? Yanni's mind was stressing, why did it bother him so much? Why did the man want to talk to him? Yanni seen the man, he was over in the back of the A&W Restaurant, smoking a cigarette, standing next to a white limousine. Yanni advanced towards the stranger and stood before the stranger. "You know, those things will kill you." The man exhaled, blowing smoke rings in Yanniberg's face as if not a care in the world. "Well actually, we're here to kill you, Captain Yanniberg." The stranger replied, with a sly, smirk of a grin. That voice! Yanniberg thought hard, he knew who it was now, but what could he do? The stranger snapped his fingers and the two rear doors of the limo began to open, and two men in black suits stepped out. Unsure of what to do, Yanniberg took a step back, and turned towards Reverie, Evan, and Buena. The crowd was enormously thick, and out of the crowd oozed two more men wearing black suits, oozing from the crowd like a T-1000 scene from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Yanniberg was thinking about Reverie, and how he had wished he had done it earlier, the ring was still in his pocket. Yanniberg being in public usually brought a commotion, but nobody really seemed to notice him except for a handful of teenagers earlier asking him for autographs. His hair was in a ponytail, and rather than wearing his eye patch, he was wearing his pair of yellow framed sunglasses with dark lenses. His shirt was a white t-shirt; it was a "NIRVAVA NEVERMIND" shirt, containing the track listings on the back. His pants were his common dark green cargo pants. The four men were surrounding him, he recognized two of the men, but who were the other two? One had a black goatee and a scar on his eye. And the other had large leering eyes, visible beneath his dark sunglasses. The one with the leering eyes reached into his vest and began to pull out a pistol. The man with the scar upon his brow quickly snatched the weapon. "Are you insane?" the man cursed. "Insane in the membrane." the fist man spoke with a slight chuckle. "We're in public, you're going to attract attention!" the man with the scar sneered, gritting his teeth. "Fight him hand to hand you moron!" The man with the scar said with a smile, pushing the other who drew the weapon towards Yanniberg. The leering fool stumbled forward into Yanniberg's hand, which grasped the his throat, bringing him up into the air like a limp bag of feed and down to god's green earth with a massive choke slam! Yanniberg was tempted to pick the limp fool up and perform one of his signature wrestling moves, The Tombstone pile driver, but the fool was lying on the ground with his eyes wide open, and a grin on his face so stupid you could just die from the uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Yanniberg looked up, the man with the scar was coming at him with a combat knife, but Yanniberg hefted his foot into the air, giving him the big boot to the face. The man hit the grass hard and gasped for air. Yanni picked up the combat knife, turning to his left, where another attacked him with a mighty straight fist breaking his sunglasses, knocking them off his face, as he fell to the ground. Surprisingly nobody seemed to notice any bit of the fight occurring only feet away, it was pretty hard to believe considering the hits were pretty loud. Yanniberg staggered to his feet, recovering from the blow, Yanniberg touched his course stubble chin, feeling to his lip, bleeding and swollen but he was still alive. He hadn't been hit like that before, at least not since the fight with the Farmers and the T's where his eye was injured. He looked up, the fourth man stood in front of him, towering over him. He had long black hair, a long black moustache, and an eye patch over his right eye. He squinted and grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this." he sneered. Yanniberg was on one knee and pressed back, rolling back away from his opponent and got to a position to defend himself if need be. Yanniberg reeled back at his knees and sprang forward, taking down his one eyed opponent with an enormous "Captain Crash", one of his signature wrestling moves. Yanniberg looked around to find where he had left his other opponents, but the one who had punched him earlier was too quick and leaped to Yanniberg's side grabbing him around his ribs and squeezing him mercilessly till he could no longer breathe and then dropped him to the ground. Yanniberg coughed up blood, spewing it allover the grass. He could feel the light sprinkle of rain hit his body.  
  
Wondering what business could possibly be taking Yanniberg so long, The Disciple sat with the two women as they chattered about how their day had gone earlier, and other related topics as such. He was feeling bad vibes; he knew that he was getting bad vibes from the stranger in black. "Bad medicine." he silently thought to himself.  
  
Yanniberg was receiving brutal repeated kicks to his ribs and face, as he tried to muster enough strength to yell for The Disciple but it was too late. As Yanniberg screamed, the fireworks show had begun, the snare drums began to roll and the rockets began to roar into the sky, drowning out any sounds, including Yanniberg's voice. The wind began to blow, moving Evan's hair as his eyes widened and he looked into the direction where he had seen Yanniberg walk off to. The wind blew hard and the rain fell harder, pouring onto all the helpless people below the heavens at the grounds of earth. The Disciple stood, looking to the north and began to run, he was wedged into the crowd, trying to gain space to move, and for that matter, breathe. Evan made it to the back lawn of the A&W as his eyes scanned the area picking up visuals of two items on the ground as he ran and slid on his knees to the items. Anthony's broken yellow sunglasses and torn, tattered and blood stained pieces of his "NEVERMIND" t-shirt lay soaked. Evan held both items in his hands, squeezing them both as he cried out. . . "DOAK!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
